The Dating Life
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: Kat moves in with her best friend Carlos. She soon meets the guys in the new band he's in. Will she fall for one of the guys? First Chapter and maybe some later is set before the show aired.


A/N: Yes I realize that Carlos and Sammy broke up a long time ago, and Carlos is dating Alexa now. It's just I have something planned, and I don't want it to be Alexa that's the one that makes it all go down. I support Carlexa.

The Dating Life

Kat's POV

"Kat!" Carlos exclaimed, when he opened the door to see me standing there. We hugged. Carlos was my best friend in high school, so when I told him I wanted to move out to L.A. to finish my schooling to be a vet, he told me I could live at his house.

"Hey Los! Good to see ya." I said as we let go.

"Here let me take your bags." He said grabbing them.

"I can carry them." I said.

"I'm not letting you carry these. You probably have jet leg, and I personally know that's not fun to deal with. Follow me I'll show you to your room." He said. He led me to a room on the first floor that was very classy looking. "I generally use this as a guest room that's why it looks this way. Sammy was the one that picked everything out for it." Sammy is Carlos's girlfriend. I wonder if Carlos has told her that I'm living with him. "You can do anything to this room since I'm hoping you're going to live here for a while."

"I'm planning on it." He smiled really big.

"Well I'm going to let you unpack. You probably want to take a nap. Come to me if you need anything." He said as he started walking out of the room.

"Thanks." I said. I unpacked. By then, I was really tired. This time change thing messes me up all the time, so I took a nap.

Two hours later

I woke up to the sounds of my stomach growling and the yells of boys in the living room. I changed out of my wrinkly clothes and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. I walked into the living room to see Carlos and three of his friends I guessed. I started walking over to the kitchen. "Oh Kat did we wake you up?" Carlos asked.

"No my stomach started growling. I think that's what woke me up." I said.

"There's some spaghetti in the kitchen. Go help yourself to it." He said turning back to the football game him and his buddies were watching. I went into the kitchen to see a little bit of spaghetti left. Carlos probably told the guys to leave some for me. I got it and grabbed a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge. I then sat at the dining room table. I knew Carlos was OCD, so he may not want me to eat in the living room with white carpet. "Hey Kat you can come in here and eat!" I heard Carlos yell to me after about five minutes. I grabbed my plate and soda and walked back into the living room. "Here sit by me." He said patting the spot next to him. I sat down in between him and a really cute blonde-haired guy. "Please don't spill anything. I'll have to make you clean it up." I laughed.

"He's not kidding. When I accidently spilled soda onto his carpet one time, he made me clean it up. I had to go to the store and buy some cleaner stuff because he had run out." The cute blonde next to me said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you guys' names." I said.

"Oh sorry I forgot I haven't introduced you to them yet. That's Kendall." Carlos said as he pointed to the cute blonde. "That's Logan." He pointed at the boy lying on the couch. "And that's James." He pointed to the boy sitting in the recliner. "I've already told them about you."

"It's nice to meet you guys." I said.

"We're filming for a new show, where we're in a band. Scott Fellows, our boss, thought we should get together." Carlos said.

"What's the show called?" I asked.

"Big Time Rush, which is also the name of the band we are in." Logan said.

"That's a cool name." There was some silence. "Do you guys expect it to be a big hit?"

"As a show I think so. It's pretty funny." James said.

"What about as a band? Do you think you'll do live shows and stuff like that?"

"I don't expect to. We're actually a boy band. I don't know if we can bring back the boy band." Kendall said.

"You guys are very good looking. I know teenage girls are going to just drool all over you. I'm sure many people will want to see you guys perform as long as you can sing. You can sing right?"

"Yeah we can." James said.

"Sing one of your songs then." They gave me weird looks. "You guys don't have songs yet? Please tell me you guys sing the theme song at least."

"We do. It's just we don't have the music." James said.

"Sing a capella."

"Alright I guess we can sing our new song that we just worked on." Kendall said.

"This song is called Stuck." James said.

` Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _[x3]_

There were so many things  
That I never ever got to say  
'Cause I'm always tongue tied  
With my words getting in the way

If you could read my mind  
Then all your doubts would be left behind  
And every little thing  
Would be falling into place

And I would scream to the world  
They would see, you're my girl  
But I just...

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _[x3]_

It's the way that I feel  
When you say what you say to me  
Keeps you running through my mind  
24/7 days a week

And if you've got the time  
Just stick around and you'll realize  
That it's worth ever minute that it takes  
Just wait and see

And I would scream to the world  
They would see, you're my girl  
But I just...

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

I'm over the chances wasted  
Tell me it's not too late, it's  
Only the nervous times  
That keep me bottled up inside

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

Yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh _[x3]_

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

"That was really awesome guys!" I said once they were finished.

"Thanks we try." James said. For the next ten minutes we just talked about anything and everything. Then the guys had to leave, and me and Carlos went to bed.


End file.
